Inside Out (1954 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style)
1954 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Jirachi (Pokemon) *Joy - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Memetchi (Tamagotchi) *Anger - Eric Cartman (South Park) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Flavio Hippo (Animaniacs) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Patty the Squirrel (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Anger - Yattatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jill's Fear - Kunoitchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Anger - Mr. Rude (The Mr. Men Show) *Bill's Fear - Ura Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Meg - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) *Dream Director - Baloney (Animaniacs) *Rainbow Unicorn - Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Howard DeVille (Rugrats) *Jangles' Joy - Mort Goldman (Family Guy) *Jangles' Sadness - Cool Breeze Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Fear - Quackerjack (Darkwing Duck) *Jordan - Billy Dog (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tosakatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Fear - Gozarutchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Lynnie Raccoon (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Nana Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Teacher - Haruna Sakurada (Sailor Moon) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Masami (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Qwilfish (Pokemon) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Mr. Happy (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Bump (The Mr. Men Show) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Kiwitchi (Tamagotchi) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Jonesy Garcia (6teen) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (1954 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1954 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1954 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Sarah Spacebot Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1954 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (1954 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Memetchi Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1954 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Eric Cartman My Bad *Inside Out (1954 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1954 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style): Romantic Heart Skunk's First Date? *Inside Out (1954 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Sarah Spacebot.png|Sarah Spacebot as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon in The Cloud Monster.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Memetchi.png|Memetchi as Disgust Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Riley Anderson Category:1954 Cartoon Ultimate Mayhem Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG